


Лепестки гвоздики

by Toy_Soldier



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Love/Hate, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toy_Soldier/pseuds/Toy_Soldier
Summary: Его чувства похожи на взрыв.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Kudos: 10





	Лепестки гвоздики

_Взрыв_ разносится в голове у Дейдары, когда с его губ срываются лепестки алой гвоздики — впрочем, может быть, это и не гвоздика вовсе, он не разбирается в цветах. 

_Взрыв_ раздаётся в голове у Дейдары, когда Сасори проходит мимо, не оборачиваясь, лишь рукой поманив за собой — иди и не отставай. 

Дейдара влюблён, как мальчишка, и это чувство — отнюдь не та тёплая ванильная картинка, которую привыкли рисовать наивные глупцы в розовых очках. Это чувство — пламя, лесной пожар, сжирающий всё насквозь, это — тонкие пальцы, сжатые в кулаки, это — гвоздика, прорастающая прямо сквозь лёгкие.

Это болезненное чувство. Слишком болезненное, чтобы пытаться хоть как-то ужиться с ним, это как пытаться ужиться с пустынной змеёй, рано или поздно она тебя укусит и ты умрёшь. 

Дейдара отчаянно не желает с этим мириться, Дейдаре не хочется умирать, а придётся, потому что Сасори никогда — никогда — даже не взглянет на него. 

Сасори самодостаточен. Практически бессмертен. И совершенно бездушен. Чёртова кукла, как однажды в сердцах назвал его Дейдара, чёртова кукла, если и любивший кого-то — не что-то, а именно кого-то — то давно позабывший это. 

Сасори самодостаточен. Дейдара, как выяснилось, нет. Сасори иронично усмехается, глядя на него, а Дейдара не может ничего сказать, только с губ срывается ярко-алый лепесток гвоздики. Сасори лишь приподнимает бровь — как Сасори это удаётся, он же кукла? 

— Пошёл к чёрту, — выплёвывает Дейдара вместе с проклятыми лепестками. Тут же срывается с места, он всегда отлично бегал, и лишь когда понимает, что рядом никого нет, точно так же явственно ощущает, что хотел, чтобы Сасори его поймал. 

Но, конечно, никто его не поймал, не поймает и даже попытки поймать не сделает — зачем? Для какой великой цели?

Вокруг пустыня. Много пустыни. Дейдара не знает, игры ли это его угасающего сознания, или здесь действительно жарко, песок и нет воды, кто-нибудь, дайте воды.

Ещё один _взрыв_ раздаётся в голове — а затем лёгкие пронзает острой, колючей болью. Дейдара знает, что это означает. 

_Взрыв._ Он падает на песок, беспомощно глядя, как какая-то мелкая ящерка проползает между его пальцев.

_Взрыв._ Кашель сотрясает всё его тело, лепестки застревают в горле, и уже даже дышать не получается. 

_Взрыв ._

"Я сейчас умру". 

_Взрыв._

Тишина.


End file.
